


What A View

by sleepychoi



Category: GOT7
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Hotel, Kinda, M/M, Teasing, cheek kisses, i just started writing and this happened idk what this is ok, is there a word for like when one is scared and the other cheers them up bc thats this, suggestive implications, this is just some bullshit yall.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepychoi/pseuds/sleepychoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae likes looking out the window, and Jackson likes looking at Youngjae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A View

“Youngjae-ah, what are you looking at?” 

“Mm… The people, down in the streets.” 

“But aren’t you scared of heights?” 

There was a pause as Youngjae turned his head away from the large glass panel and over his shoulder, glancing at Jackson. Scrunching up his nose and making a silly face at him in a way to deter more comments, he turned back, pressing his palms up against the cold window of their hotel room.

It was a nice suite-- their time in Japan was always well spent. There was a huge, ceiling to floor window that took up one wall of their room, and a large set of dark blue curtains to pull over it when needed. Since getting there and settling in, Youngjae had found himself drawn towards it, filled with curiosity about what was going on outside. Foreign cities were always interesting, even if you’d already been there. His fascination with the view and all the little people on the sidewalks, living their daily lives, had swallowed all of Youngjae’s attention. Hence why he didn’t notice his Hyung subtly creeping up behind him.

Pushing the tip of his nose against the glass and leaning his head forward to try and get a glimpse at the people directly beneath him, Youngjae didn’t notice the shadow cast over his feet. He was grateful for the glass; being scared of heights was a great handicap for someone who loved people watching. Having the glass there felt like a safety net-- he could see everyone and everything with a clear view, but no immediate worry of tipping over and falling to his death.

Well, that is, until now.

With a loud bout of laughter, Jackson leapt at him from behind and put his hands on either side of the younger’s waist, digging his fingertips into his most ticklish spots. A screech about three octaves higher than the Chinese could ever reach came from his victim, followed by him stumbling backwards and kicking. It wasn’t hard for Jackson to catch him, and within a moment Youngjae was slumped in his arms, body limp and heart racing as he came back to reality with what just happened. 

“...Jackson-hyung, I--!” The brunette yelped, while the one in question cackled. A very pronounced pout found it’s way onto Youngjae’s features, and he knit his brows together as he began to put weight back on his own two feet again and stand. Once he got up he went to pull Jackson’s arms off of him, but it was too late. In a feat of determination and strength, the older swept Youngjae up in his arms bridal style. 

Now instead of just a pout, Youngjae was displaying a very blushy pout. 

“Hyung! Put me down!” He pleaded, his heart beginning to race again. This was what he didn’t like. He didn’t like being off of the ground, with no gravity on him. He didn’t like not being able to rely on his own two feet. Plus, being held like this was just embarrassing in the first place. Youngjae looked up at Jackson with wide brown eyes, his makeup adding to the effect and making him look rather striking. In an attempt to steady himself, the brunette reached up and locked his arms around the other’s neck.

Another spew of laughter came from Jackson in return, and Youngjae could feel his chest rise and fall through his shirt. He could feel his strong his arms that were holding him up, and the curve of his neck and the shape of his jaw. Realizing that his wide-eyed stare had turned from terror to one of fascination, Youngjae shook his head at himself and looked away, beginning to fruitlessly kick the air. 

“I mean it! I don’t like being picked up!-- Jacksooooooooon!”

“Fine, fine!” He finally relented, moving over to the nearby bed and bending to place Youngjae flat on it. As the younger realized what he was doing, and how close Jackson’s face got when he leaned over, he nearly froze. And, in turn, he left his arms around Jackson’s neck, causing him to tumble forward and on top of Youngjae when he hit the mattress. 

“Jackson-hyung!” Youngjae yelled for the upteenth time, releasing him from his grip and instead opting to slap his shoulder repeatedly. The way that Jackson and fallen on top of him made him giggle, even though he tried his hardest not to; he was just a ticklish person in general. Plus, it was a somewhat funny situation, even if his heart was going a million beats per second. 

“Youngjae-ah, stop yelling! I’m going to go deaf!” Jackson teased, in a voice as equally loud. Another burst of laughter came from the younger, before he was finally able to quiet down. Jackson continued to lay there, on top of Youngjae and tilted to the side a little, with an expression of defeat. 

“Hyung, get off, you’re heavy--!” Youngjae whined, trying to distract himself from the fact that holy shit, Jackson was on top of him, in a bed, in a hotel. Looking at him from the corner of his eye, Youngjae was able to watch Jackson pull off his signature hat and toss it on the bed, shiny black locks of hair falling into place after it was removed. Swallowing thickly and looking at him, Youngjae pursed his lips and managed to wiggle his arms out from beneath the boy on top of him, and playfully hit him on the back. 

“Am not heavy.” Jackson countered, lifting his head off of the blankets and turning it to look at him. He couldn’t get over how cute Youngjae looked, with his hair tousled and cheeks still red. Which, reminded him…

“Your face, it was hilarious!-- Ow!” Another slap on the shoulder.

“Stop hitting me!” Jackson whined in return, moving on top of Youngjae quickly. The Korean was taken aback by this sudden change in pace, and didn’t have enough time to reciprocate; so before he knew it, Jackson was kneeling on top of him and pinning his hands against the bed. Beautiful brown eyes wide and bright, Youngjae was just beginning to wrap his head around the fact that yes, Jackson was sitting in his lap and yes, Jackson was pinning him against a mattress. 

“Now you can’t hit me!” Jackson gleefully chided, sticking out his tongue. However, Youngjae’s mood seemed to have made a drastic change, and he didn’t respond back in an equally playful manner.

“Hyung, don’t tease me like this…!” 

“But you look so cuuuuuuute,” Jackson proceeded to, well, tease. “You’re all red and pouty and stuff!” He chuckled.

Youngjae mustered up all he had within him to shoot Jackson a glare, but it came out rather halfheartedly. At least not at all intimidating. 

“Youngjae-ah, you look cute when you make that face, too.”

At a loss for what else he could possibly do, the brunette turned his head to the side and looked away from him, trying to totally ignore that his face was hot. Squeezing his eyes shut and making a whining noise, kicking his feet against the foot of the bed, he tried to not play along with Jackson’s games anymore. 

There was a long moment, where Youngjae could feel Jackson’s gaze on him. He could sense his eyes lingering on his exposed neck, and in an attempt to soothe himself, he opened and closed his empty fists. Suddenly the distribution of Jackson’s weight on him shifted, and before Youngjae could open his eyes and turn his head to see if he was finally letting go, Jackson bent over and placed a kiss on his burning cheek. 

Youngjae’s eyes flew open and he turned his head as Jackson pulled away, but before he could say or do anything, the other was up and moving across their hotel room to the bathroom.

“Sorry, Youngjae-ah, I have to shower!” He called without turning around, and a moment later, the bathroom door shut behind him and he could hear the shower turning on. Youngjae was left on the bed, curiously brushing his cheek with his hand on the spot that Jackson kissed. That was totally unfair-- who just kisses someone like that, and then leaves?

Youngjae frowned to himself and grumbled under his breath, flopping against the bed and staring at the ceiling. They had only just gotten there a few hours ago, and Jackson had already teased him thoroughly, pinned him to the bed, and kissed his cheek!

And they still had three nights left.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was heavily inspired by [this picture](https://67.media.tumblr.com/befe013008479b5f07ada2f2de606ed2/tumblr_o93bckINSL1uuemdmo4_400.jpg) and also the got2day with jackjae, where youngjae kept hitting him.....also the filming of the fly m/v where youngjae mentioned being scared of heights
> 
> pls let me know what you think!! i've never written jackjae before, so i hope it's okay!


End file.
